


Summon

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Friday, Ficlet, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Temari's never been one for straight confessions.





	Summon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Naruto' nor am I profiting from this.

“I would ask what you were thinking.” Temari's battle fan almost knocks an already frazzled nurse in the head. “Except, I can see that you weren't thinking. You were being as careless as when we battled in the chunin exams.” 

Tenten sinks deeper into the lumpy hospital mattress and watches the ceiling fan spin faster. Someone must have put something into her IV because her partner's rant is growing quieter and the staff that manages to appear within her vision are fuzzy. Really, her injuries are nothing to cause such a fuss over, especially when she was the one that insisted she has a visit without Lee or Gai-sensei playing tag along. 

Receiving just a couple of stings from the infuriated nest she stepped on is nothing. Her blooming bruises and torn clothes from rolling away just makes the situation appear much worse. 

Her tongue feels too thick, too heavy for negotiations with Temari and it sounds as though she has slammed the door behind her. 

“I apologize for the welcome you received.” A nurse, much less frantic now pulls the covers up and dims the overhead lights. “You're going to experience drowsiness from the medication we administered to help with any swelling or itching. Please try and get some rest. We’re available to answer questions should you need us; just press the button here on the bed.” 

Drowsiness isn't what she experiences. Sakura or Tsunade might as well have given her a knockout punch with how quickly she passes out. A nurse does what they can with wipes, cleaning off what dust and sand can be reached without upsetting her already irritated skin. Later, she's going to need a shower with assistance, especially with the lingering fog in her head when she comes to. 

Gaara's unmissable even with the fog, identifiable with his eyes and hair. He sits a respectable distance away from the bed, uninterested in fueling any gossip, she suspects. 

“How are you feeling? I can summon a nurse should you require more medication or anything else.” Gaara waits, patient while she tries to come up with the answer. “We should have explained earlier but the medication given is quite potent as the stings tend to be quite painful. Most won't feel the full effects for a couple of hours and the medication is meant to help them through it with minimal or no pain.” 

“Temari will find some fault with it, Either I have slept too much and thrown off my schedule or it shows just how little I've been sleeping,” she warns and shakes her head. “I shouldn't be complaining, especially since the injuries are my own fault.” 

Gaara waves off her apology with a rare and sincere smile. “My sister has never been one for just expressing her emotions. Concern disguised as anger and frustration is far easier to express. Her genuine apology will come when she thinks you're sleeping. Youll receives another one later, but perhaps not as genuine. You would both have a much easier time just saying I love you.”

Her voice slurs as the drowsiness sinks in again. “I came here for a reason.” 

“I will summon my sister then.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, kudos, and reader! 
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
